


It Begins with an End

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bloodplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“How do you feel?” Suga asked, though he could see it in Hanamaki’s eyes, the blank, wide-eyed stare- not of horror but of exhilaration. </p>
  <p>“Amazing. Just like you said.” </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	It Begins with an End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ending and beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982620) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is a remix of [Megan's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4982620) HanaSuga Murder Boyfriends fic she wrote for SASO. It's in the same universe/continuity as [Wet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3979996) and [Flirting with Danger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4081360)

  
Suga swallowed thickly as he watched Makki’s hand holding firm on his knife. It was a pretty knife, a gift Suga had gotten him after being together for two weeks. He’d used it to cut the first stitches he’d sewed across his boyfriend’s chest on the night they met. It was good that he was using it tonight, sentimental, Hanamaki was truly a romantic.   
  
The man in front of him shook despite his back being pressed against the wall, his eyes were wide like a scared animal and Suga noticed that he’d already pissed himself. _How_   _annoying_ , he thought. The movement was fast, a quick stab, straight in, between the ribs, piercing the heart in a way that killed him nearly instantly. The blood spurted as he pulled out the blade, a thick spray that Suga hadn’t been expecting but that coated the front of Hanamaki’s shirt when he turned to him. 

The air around them was thick with the sounds of only two beating hearts. 

“How do you feel?” Suga asked, though he could see it in Hanamaki’s eyes, the blank, wide-eyed stare- not of horror but of exhilaration.   
  
“Amazing. Just like you said.”   
  
Suga could have laughed, but instead he kissed him, grabbing firmly on the hilt of the knife and taking it from Hanamaki’s hand as he did so. Their bodies were pressed together and he could feel the warmth of Hanamaki’s breath on his neck when he pulled away to breathe. They were both hard, though Suga had been aroused before the man’s body had even hit the floor and he was nearing on desperate.   
  
He let the knife clatter to the floor before pushing firmly down on Hanamaki’s shoulders until he knelt. He looked beautiful like this: covered in blood, kneeling beneath him in total submission. Hanamaki would do anything for Suga, killing a stranger was the least of it.   
  
“Touch yourself for me.” Suga said and Hanamaki whined and sat back on his heels, his legs spread and his jeans stretching taut across his crotch. Suga knew he wanted more, but he wanted to watch first.  
  
Suga closed the small space between them and lifted his foot. He ground down the heel of his shoe on the bulge in Hanamaki’s pants and watched as he writhed in response. He was almost pressing back, increasing the pressure where Suga stepped on him.   
  
He unzipped his jeans without hesitation when Suga pulled away and shimmied them down around his hips. He pulled his cock free and wrapped his hand around it before Suga could see much more than the flushed tip as it curved up towards his stomach.   
  
He was stroking himself dry, moaning into his shoulder where his head was turned but Suga wanted more.   
  
“You look like you’re having some trouble,” Suga said, looking pointedly at Hanamaki’s dry hand. “Maybe you should get creative.”  
  
Hanamaki read his intentions clearly and slid his palm through the spreading pool of blood around him. He stroked himself quickly and Suga watched as the blood spread over his cock in such a way that he wanted to lick it clean. He licked his lips instead and palmed himself through his pants before kneeling down.   
  
His knees were soaked quickly in the blood pooling around them and his hand was wet where he used it to steady himself. He pressed the hand to Hanamaki’s cheek, rubbing his bloody thumb over his cheek bone and leaned in to whisper in his ear.   
  
“Come for me, Takahiro.” He said, and moved his own hand down to stroke Hanamaki instead. His hips jerked and he came messily over Suga’s hand and the floor between them. The semen floated briefly on the blood before sinking. 


End file.
